Chiafriend12
Chiafriend12 Species Human Born April 8thIn reference to the author's birthdate. 14524 years old when RuneScape takes place. Died Affiliation Asgarnian Army, Daciogra Rank Captain Years of service 167-170 175-178 Appearances See below Shortly after the Clan Wars update, while playing Clan Wars, an allied player recommended that Chia switch armor, as the quote suggests. The quote is not exact, but it captures the general intent. Shortly after the battle had ended in which the player had reccomended the armor change, Chia private messaged his friend, , and told them about it. Quote is very close, but not exact. Chiafriend12, known more for his shorter name "Chia", was an Asgarnian Army officer and the lead singer for the hit group, Daciogra. History Adolescence Chiafriend12 was born in Falador on April 8thIn reference to the author's birthdate., 145 to Selenius and Chiagon. He became best friends with Stinkowing (who was one month younger), and often played together. In late 148, he and Stinko were playing by a Yew tree and accidentally arouse a bee's nest, causing the swarm to chase the two boys off. Chia escaped unhurt, but Stinko was caught by the bees and stung multiple times. Two weeks later, Chia's family moved to Lumbridge. Over the years, he forgot his Asgarnian heritage. He became an apprentice for the royal Lumbridge chef in 155, and did many tasks for him, like getting ingredients for a cake on the duke's birthdayActs of Cook's Assistant.. Chia was the chef's helper for a few more years until he was 14 years old in 159. He then chose to help out on the farm just north of the castle. The farmer there hired him, and had him do numerous tasks, such as sheering the sheep for himActs of Sheep Sheerer.. Chia continued work on the farm until a bit before his 18th birthday, when the farmer had to lay him off because a dip in the wool economy. Jobless, he then ventured to Falador, and tried to get a job. The Asgarnian Bank there hired him to mine ores for them, in return for a room in the Falador Manor, which was owned by the bank. The unknowingly Asgarnian miner mined copper, tin and iron for years longer at the Rimmington mine, making long trips back and forth with each loadChiafriend12 mined a lot at the Rimmington Mine back in 2003 and 2004.. He grew very skilled in the act, and was known throughout the town for being a good minerChiafriend12 liked to mine a lot in his first years of playing RuneScape, and did close to nothing else.. Enlistment Once the Karamja-Asgarnia War had ended in 167, everyone was talking about it all over Asgarnia, and even into Misthalin, about how the mighty Kingdom of Asgarnia lost so badly. Three of Chia's friends had been killed in the slaughter in the latter half. With the anger he built up, he wanted to kill a bunch of UKTs, so he enlisted in the Asgarnian Army in September. In training, his company leader noticed his vast dedication and swiftness in acts, like putting on armor, that Chia was recommended for an officer's rank. The company leader insisted that he was a good soldier, which got the herald interested. The herald requested Chia from training one day to talk with him and get to know him more. A bit into their conversation, the herald realized that he was talking to not just any "Chia", but Chiafriend12. The herald had known Chiafriend12 as an infant before his family moved to Misthalin. The herald in turn strongly recommended that Chia become an officer, which got him so. Instead of being the one being trained, the new officer was the one training the recruits. He had been given his own platoon to command as part of his company. Duty (First term) Once training had finished for his company, and his platoon in specific, they were sent on their first combat tour in March, 168. They were sent on their first mission to Seer's Village in Operation: CC Spy to see if the rumors about massing of soldiers there was true, and if there was a war on the horizon. On the way there, Chia started talking with some of the soldiers under his command, all of which he did not know, except for one. Dagoth62, a previous friend of his, happened to be in his platoon, and happened to be the company master sergeant. They were talking, and decided to name their platoon the "Da-Chia platoon" after the "Da" in Dagoth's name, and the "Chia" in Chiafriend12's nameThis was based of off the formation of the Da-Chia Clan. In September of 2006, Chiafriend12 and Dagoth62 decided to form a clan. They couldn't really think of anything that wasn't wussy (e.g.: "Fluffy Flowers Clan"), too sterotypically violent (e.g.: "Blood Clan", "Hell's Demons"), or too unoriginal (e.g.: "Naruto Shipuuden Lovers", "Pokemon Masters of RuneScape"). They decided to make a mixture of their usernames, and came up with "Da-Chia".. Their conversation was cut short when the company was approaching clearance in the forest outside of Seer's Village. The company leader checked the village out personally, and found no evidence of the military presence in the city. They then returned to Asgarnia. Battle of Asgarnia During the Battle of Asgarnia later in 168, Lieutenant Chiafriend12 was stationed in Pest Control with the rest of his company. Once the battle had ended, and the sun had come up, Chia was unhappy to know that such a battle he wanted to fight in happened in his sleep. His company was sent there to repair Port Sarim. Upon docking there on Lander-014, Chia saw all of the burned down remains of the 1st Asgarnian Naval Fleet. His company was given the job of pulling all of the wood out of the sea, and taking it to Falador Square, so it could be used in buildings that had been damaged or destroyed in the battle. After a few days, the sea was cleared of all wood that it could be cleared of, though some of the pieces had drifted out to sea, and out of reach. As Chia's company's captain put it, "If it's out of reach, it's out of sight, and out of mind.". They spent the next month rebuilding the buildings in Port Sarim. Some marines had come down from Falador to help out, making it go much faster. During the weeks that were spent with the marines gave the soldiers time to learn about what happened in the Battle of Asgarnia. They learned how defenses were attempted to be built, but the Legion of Skaroth attacked before it was complete, and that they then had to take cover in the Mining Guild, wait it out, and lived miraculously. This only made Chia regret not joining the Marine Corps even more. Furlough Sometime after the Battle of Asgarnia, Lieutenant Chiafriend12 went on a one-month furlough. He decided to go to Kandarin, a place he had always wanted to go. Dagoth62, a soldier under his command, was also on furlough, and was also going to Kandarin. For Dagoth, it wasn't his first time, and he offered to lead Chia there, and show him some sightsReference to Chiafriend12's first time in Kandarin when he first got membership in September of 2006. showed him around.. They got to East Ardougne by the end of their first day, where their paths split. Chia stayed in an inn there, while Dagoth continued elsewhere. On Chia's second day on furlough, a civil war broke out. Knowing that the side he was rooting for needed a good leader, Chia volunteered to help out. Kandarin Civil War At the battle of the coal trucks, the dwarves were being pushed back. Chia volunteered to be a temporary Black Guard, and help defend the dwarven cannon emplacement at the battle. He first repaired railings around the outside of the emplacement, then was ordered to go further inland to check up on a previously overrun watchtowerThe acts of Dwarf Cannon.. Upon climbing up the tower, Chia found out that the dwarves stationed there were killedThe acts of Dwarf Cannon.. He fell back to the cannon emplacement to tell the news to the CO there. After delivering the message, he continued to hold off the goblin assault. After two days of fighting, dwarven reinforcements arrived, and Chia was allowed to leave the field of duty. He then went back to Asgarnia, and to get away from the civil war, so if it worsened he wouldn't be conscripted to fight again. Return home After coming back to Asgarnia and using part of his furlough to fight in a civil war, Chia was hoping that he would still be let on leave. Though unfortunately, his, and his whole company's, furloughs were canceled. His battalion was going to help at an upcoming battle of the Void-Pest War. After notifying the commanding officer of his regiment of what he had done on his furlough, only to be sent back into combat, he was given a Bronze starAwarded for a heroic or meritorious achievement. A Bronze star is one of the lowest medals available, though., though he was hoping to not have to go back into a battle. Moving of station The regiment of a few thousand infantry that Chia was in was soon after stationed at the Void Knights' outpost. They were told that they were contracted by the hierarchs of Asgarnia to fight in the next two battles of the war, in exchange for Asgarnia getting supplied with 100 sets of Void armour. Some of the men of the regiment felt betrayed by the hierarchs, that they would gamble so many soldiers for so little armor without even notifying the soldiers prior. Chia tried not to get angered at the hierarchs, though, but had a hard time not being. Fourth Battle of Pest Control Less than a week after being moved to their new station, the Asgarnian regiment, along with another few regiments worth of adventurers and mercenaries, were loaded up on ships to try to kill the pests once and for all. A total of 8,000 human participants in the battle rushed the Northern shores of the island, walked into battle, rather than charging. They were all nervous that if they ran, they might be heard, and ambushed by the pests. Chia just followed the crowd, and went forward slowly, too. They gave the pests too much credit, though. The pests weren't even aware of the upcoming battle until a few minutes after the landings. During those few minutes, the humans had taken defensive positions all around the island, waiting for the first sight of any enemies. Chia was with the commanding Void knight in the middle of the island, expecting that the pests would first attack there. The pest didn't strike there in specific, though. They struck everywhere. Chia and the two other men with the commanding officer were overwhelmed by all the monsters, and faced near death. Chia fought with those two other guys, trying to keep the commander alive, but he was killed by the pestsJust like when you lose at Pest Control.. With the commander dead, panic spread throughout the ranks. Though a good portion of the troops fell back, Chia and the two others kept fighting, trying to clear the raised area of pests. While the boats were being filled with fleeing soldiers, wanting to get off the island thinking that all was lost since the commander was dead, Chia and the two others finished killing off all the Pests. They noticed everyone else had fell back, and they grabbed the now dead commander by his collar and dragged him to the boat so his corpse wouldn't be dishonorably left on the battlefield for days before being picked up way later. Once Chia and the two others, who were last aboard, got on their lander, they all shipped off in a herd for safety in numbers to the outpost. Back at the outpost, they were all given a 48-hour breather before going back to try to take the island again. During the first hour of the breather, Chia was given a promotion to First Lieutenant for bringing the dead commander back, and was given a Silver starAwarded for "Gallantry in action against an enemy of the United States" (or Void Knights, in this case), and is more of an achievement than a Bronze star.- along with the other two -for not falling back, while everyone else had. After promotions, started talking with the other two defenders, and got to know them well. He learned that the one with the Saradomin hood was named Rondorer, and was from Misthalin, and that the other was named Balo, and was from the Asgarnian Marine Corps. By the end of the 48 hours, they all knew each other well. Fifth Battle of Pest Control 48 hours after the retreating soldiers got back to the outpost, they were sent back in to battle without any replacement soldiers, weapons, armor, runes, arrows, or anything. This time on the island, the pests had been on constant lookout for the likely-to-return humans. When the Void boats were spotted off in the distance, the security of the island had gone from "constant patrols" to "all men pests, in this case) at arms". When the landers landed the troops, they immediately were hit with ranged attacks from Defilers and Torchers. Chia was in the first boat along with Balo and Rondorer, and led the group of assorted soldiers into the island. He led a squad-sized unit to the Western gate, and ordered another squad-sized unit to defend the commander, who was already on the raised platform, in hopes that this one wouldn't be killed-in-action. Lieutenant Chiafriend12 ordered Balo and another soldier to open the gate, while the rest of them faced Shifters. Before the two he ordered could open the door, a Brawler came running through, smashing open the gate, and headbutting Chia, sending him flying into a wallJust like how Sgt. Lipton was hit by a German mortar (or something) at the Battle of Carentan, as seen in part three of Band of Brothers.. He was hit hard enough that he couldn't get up. His squad then all converged on the Brawler, fearing that if they saved it for later it would possibly kill them. After the Brawler was slain, Rondorer asked Balo over to help carry Chia back to the boat, since he wouldn't be able to walk on his own. Once back on the boat, which was getting a bit full of the wounded, Chia said his goodbyes to the two who carried him back, as they charged back into battle. The boat then shoved off towards the Void Knight outpost. At the aid station, it was diagnosed that he suffered two cracked ribs and a broken right ulna, and that he would need to be hospitalized for the next eight weeks. The aid station at the outpost was not fit for any long-term hospitalization, so he was to be sent off to the hospital in Varrock, since the Kingdom of Misthalin was an allie with the Void Knights. Out of action From June 2nd to July 28th, he was scheduled to stay in Varrock's hospital on the North-Eastern for his broken bones to heal so he could resume his active duty in Asgarnia. While in the hospital, he was one of two wounded Asgarnians there. Some Misthalin wounded soldiers also hospitalized there, who were still enemies of Asgarnia even though the two nations were becoming more friendly to each other, hated Chia. During one day in mid-July, one of the Misthalin patients that was allowed to walk about Varrock smuggled in a poisoned Rune dagger via the Grand Exchange. During that night at about 2:00 A.M., the ornery soldier attempted to assassinate Chia. Unknown to the assailant at the time, Chia was awake at that moment, wondering how the others he had known during the Void-Pest War were holding up. When he saw someone coming over to his bed at such a time in the night, he knew something was out of the usual. It was dark, so Chia couldn't see any features of the person, let alone if they had any sort of weapon. When a few feet from the bed, the Misthalin soldier couldn't see much of the Asgarnian either, but he could see enough to know who it was. When he raised his dagger up, in a position that he could stab down into Chia's chest, the potential victim could then see that his assailant was holding a dagger. Being unable to defend himself, Chia called out for security, hoping that one of the night guards would hear and come up to the room. His call for help also scared off the killer, who knew that he would certainly be arrested if he was caught. The next morning, an investigation by the local militia commenced about the almost-murder. By the end of the day, the assailant, Sergeant Vilandro of the Misthalin Army, was apprehended. .]] On the day that Chia was dubbed "healed", July 28th, Misthalinian officials gave him an Abyssal whip as an apology, and that they were not in any way trying to start up another Asgarnia-Misthalin war. Before actually entering Asgarnian land, he sold his awarded whip at the Grand Exchange for 1.6 million coinsReference to the fact that after buying his first whip, Chiafriend12 sold it back the next day for profit.. Return to duty After arriving back in Asgarnia, he reported to his commanding officer, requesting an update on the Void-Pest War and an order of where to be stationed. His CO told him that the contracted time has ended and the troops were returned home, and that his company was currently stationed in Port Sarim. He headed down to Port Sarim to meet up with his company again, and resume his duty. His company-mates welcomed him back after hearing that he had to be hospitalized for eight weeks. He was informed that later in the Fifth Battle of Pest Control, after he was taken to the aid station, the attacking force, which included his company, suffered heavy casualties while taking the portals, and that his company alone suffered 40% casualties, and another 35% wounded in some way. Chia's Captain told him that with the few new platoons needed to replace the KIA soldiers, he couldn't train them all by himself, and that he would need another drill instructor to help train the new guys. Chia accepted, and was then re-stationed to Falador to train the new platoons. Drilling For the first time since late 167, Lieutenant Chiafriend12 was found in his camouflage fatigues with a purpose. He, his captain, and a few drill sergeants, started training three newly-recruited platoons, 30 members each, by August 3rd. For four months, the four drillers trained the 90 recruits to be fit to be in the Asgarnian Army. By December, 169, the soldiers were finishing training. Though after four whole months, 80 out of 90 of the trainees were still privates, and not even one was a sergeant. Ideally, there would be at least one sergeant per ten soldiers, but in this case, there was none per 90. Since only a few of the recruits showed any sort of leadership capabilities, it was recommended by Chia to his captain that the more veteraned members of the company, the ones who survived the Void-Pest War, be promoted since they were much better soldiers when compared to the recruits. His captain realized how over-populated the company would be in privates, and liked the idea to fix the problem. Unfortunately, he was not a high enough rank to issue promotions. He, in turn, recommended the promotions to the regiment's CO. A week later, nine promotions were given to veteran privates of the company, bumping them up to private first class. On December 23rd, exactly three weeks exactly schedule- and two days before Christmas, to boot -88 out of the 90 trainees finished their training, while the other two were rejected from the armed forces. Only under contract to train that specific batch of soldiers, Chia, his captain, and the 90 new company members all joined- "rejoined" in some cases -their company. New Year's leave :Pun intended in the title. For his doing of bringing his company back up to acceptable roster levels- and for it being Christmas time, mainly -, his whole battalion was given an eight day leave, starting Christmas Eve, giving them until January 2nd to do whatever. Even though shopping was horrible, Chia went shopping to buy gifts. He bought his parents, who still lived in Lumbridge, a gilded dresser for their house, which cost 400,000 coins. He bought both Rondorer and Balo Christmas cards, costing 250 coins each, and a set of undermail, costing him 80,000 for each of those. .]] On Christmas day, not expecting any presents for being in the military, didn't check at his footlocker for anything. He started his day by going to Falador Square to check out the Christmas tree that was put up the night before. After that, he went to the Christmas afternoon service at the Port Sarim Church of Saradomin, which lasted an hour and a half. Once the service had ended, he went back to his barracks out of feeling like he had done everything there was to do, since he couldn't play with his toys, read cards, or anything, since he had got nothing. He was fine with that, though. It was just another bump to being in the military. At his barracks, though, he noticed a box at his footlocker. He opened the box, and found another box. This box he found inside the other box wasn't a similar type of box which may have ended up with a third box inside the second box. It was a high quality medal box, designed to have medals stored inside, rather than them being put in a rucksack like Chia had done.The word "box" was supposed to be used a lot in that paragraph, in case you're wondering. Inside the medal holder was a note from his captain, saying "At this rate, you'll definitely need one of these.". The next day, after the Christmas celebrations in Asgarnia had ended, he entered to Kandarin to get to Ardougne's New Year's Eve party. Once he got to Ardougne, he had a hard time finding a vacant place to stay. He did, though, but it was nothing like what would be minimally preferred. At the New Year's Eve party in Ardougne Square, he partied a bit, and watched the yearly Kandarin Ball dropJust like the ball in Times Square dropping every New Year's in New York City.. On the first day of 170, he headed back to Asgarnia, knowing if he stayed longer, he would be considered AWOL, and punished upon arrival. Cockroach Uprising In March, 170, the same month his contract binding him to the military was to end, there was a hostile uprising on the Asgarnia-Misthalin border. On the early morning of March 11th, 170In reference to the release date of the Stronghold of Player Safety., so early, in fact, that military personnel weren't even up yet, First Lieutenant Chiafriend12's whole company was scrambled to the newly found scene of cockroaches coming out from an opening in the ground. His unit, along with a Misthalin unit, were ordered to go in there and stop the uprising of the cockroaches. They started by climbing down the hole in the ground, to a forgotten part of the Avarrockan Sewer System, which had been long since needed repairs, and had been infested with cockroaches, rats, and the like. in the Cockroach Uprising.]] In the sewer system, there were multiple paths. Amongst Chia's company, it was decided to break off into teams of six men each. Chia led his squad into an empty storage room, where a Cockroach soldier attacked him while he was off guard, knocking the wind out of him. After his squad killed off the Cockroach soldier by all teaming up on it, other cockroaches soon came to the area. The squad then did the same with those ones. Once 45 minutes of on-and-off combat had gone by, Misthalin troops came by the hallway, saying it was safe to move forward. Chia led his squad down the hall, then onto the floor below. There, they weren't on the front lines. Other teams had been there first, and were taking most of the beating. After staying behind the front lines for another good 15 minutes, victory was claimed, and that the possible future threat of any more cockroaches was not. Dischargement A week after March 11th, the time of his most recent- at the time -time in battle, on March 18th, he was honorably discharged from the Asgarnian Army. Even though he was an officer, which would've gotten him contracted to four years in the army rather than two, he joined as an enlisted man, but was given an officer's promotion after signing his two-year contract, letting him be an officer and only be contracted for half the time. He decided not to extend his contract because of all the battles he had been in in just two years. The scout mission to Seer's Village, the Kandarin Civil War, the Fourth and Fifth Battles of Pest Control, and the Cockroach Uprising was the combat experience one might expect out of ten years, not two. With being given his official document of being discharged, he was also given a Military achievement medalAwarded for "Meritorious service or achievement in either combat or noncombat based on sustained performance or specific achievement of a superlative nature but which does not warrant a Commendation Medal or higher.". for all the combat he had been in. Homeless Now with suddenly no home, but a bundle of cash, but not enough time to find and buy a house, Chia went home to his parents', in Lumbridge. When he arrived at the Sarim-Draynor border still wearing his fatigues, the border guards refused to let him through, convinced that he was trying to infiltrate Misthalin land. He even showed them his official document of dischargement, but they were suspicious that it was forged as an alibi to get into Misthalin. The guards called over their commander to authenticate the document, who had mastered in document authentication. He complied that the paper was real, and let the first lieutenant through. Once arriving in Lumbridge, Chia proceeded to his parents' house. Having not been seen by his parents for the past six years, he was welcomed in with open arms. He told them that he needed a place to stay for a bit while he job searched for a house. A week later, he found a mini-mansion Taverley for sale for 755 thousand coinsAs of September, 2007, that is how much Chiafriend12 (the player) spent on his player-owned house., most of his remaining 1.05 million coins that he sold his whip for. He bought it, but was left with another problem: Being only 25 years old, and most of his fortune being gone now, he couldn't dare retire. Career Needing a job, he hypothesized many that he could do. He could go back to being a miner, but that was a nitty and gritty, undesirable job. He could re-enlist in the military, but he already chose not to. Many thoughts later, he had an idea. A new and popular music group, The Coal Rocks, were getting real popular real fast. He figured that he could also take a shot at the music business. He knew that the herald had a record label, Renitee Music. Chia went to the herald, asking if he could be given a shot in the music business. He had already even done a demo tape with his possible band, "Daciogra"Named after Chiafriend12's first YouTube acocunt, Daciogra.. The herald liked it, and gave him a shot in the business. Another Time for Music To start off his music career, the herald contracted him to make at least three releases, intended to span from 170 to 173. For all three releases, Chia got to decide the title, song order and song selection, which would still have to be approved by Renitee himself. By March 30th, all the members of his band were rounded up, and ready to start making music. 's single, Another Time for Music.]] On July 16th, their debut single, "Another Time for Music", was released. By the 20th, the band was part of the who's who of Gielinor. From the immense popularity of the first single, Chia was estimated to already have a net worth of 56 million coins after about a week, and it was just going to keep going up. The herald even made arrangements with the famous DJ Gigi D'Agustember to do some work in the next album. From Asgarnia... .]] Having been a fan of Gigi D'Agustember's music, he was very eager to work with him in Daciogra's next album. Once the album had been released in January 7th of 171, Chia's net worth grew to 170 million coins with his fame now firmly established. Having released two albums within six months of each other, the herald personally put a hold on the development of the next release, knowing that pre-order sales would go up if there was a longer wait. Now, not having any work to do for a few months, Chia decided to take a vacation. Vacation Chiafriend12, with his mass of cash at his disposal, got to rent a room in the Varrock Palace on the part of his vacation in Varrock. During his time in Varrock, he regularly went to the Blue Moon Club for live preformances by Gigi D'Agustember- who was now back to DJing -and other popular artists. He later took the final part of his vacation to East Ardougne for a few days before going back to his mini-mansion in Taverley. He spent the rest of his time between albums just generally chilling out. He purchased a CD player just to listen to Gigi D'Agustember's songs, which were only available on CD format. By mid-March, with how boring and drab Taverley was, he bought a residence in Falador and made his previous home a vacation home he rented out in the mean time. ''Ashes Through Blazes Starting in June, Chia was called back to the recording studio to start work on his group's next big hit, Ashes Through Blazes, which was intended to be a complaint against society and all the at-the-time recent riotsIn reference to the fact that since Player killing was removed in the Wilderness in late 2007, there have been many riots within less than eight months of each other.. Once finished in late July, was announced on August 1st that it would be released a month later, and that five copies would be signed by all the members who helped make the album. Pre-orders came rushing in. Once released on September 1st, it immediately hit #1 on the charts. Termination Having done what he attempted to do- get a job to get enough money to live independently - and having done what he was contracted to do- a minimum of three releases under the label of Renitee Music -, Daciogra was terminated as being a contracted group on October 25th. All the members went their separate ways. Now not being binded to having to work, Chia lived several more years in his home in Falador in peace. Duty (Second term) Having gone close to four whole years living a happy life, he was brought back into service in the Asgarnian Army. According to the original two year contract he signed, he may be forcefully re-recruited in case of a war on Asgarnia's hands. In this case, the Wildernessan-Asgarnia War had broken out in and around Clan Wars, and Chia was a needed asset to help turn the tide of the war. Second Battle of Clan Wars By June 10th, First Lieutenant Chiafriend12 arrived on the frontlines at Clan Wars, being the executive officer of the Asgarnian 16th Battalion, the unit that had seen most of the action during the war. On June 12th, 175, the Wildernessans made their move on the 16th's position during a night raid. The enemy company-sized unit was attempting to cross the median in the main Clan Wars area when they were spotted by Asgarnian watchmen at 0150, who sounded the alarm, waking up the whole battalion. Chia arrose from his tent with only his sword, which was close to the very front lines, and quickly formed a charge toward the enemy. The raiders were severely outnumbered, and those who didn't flee were indefinately killed. During the frenzy, Chia stabbed one Wildernessan in the chest, puncturing his heart. Having just killed his first fellow human, the lieutenant was scared stiff. He had killed plenty of pests, goblins and cockroaches, but never a human before. Because he was still in a frenzy, if he dwelt on it he could have been killed himself. By 0200, the battle was over, and all the soldiers returned to their tents, with most watching guard in case of a counterattack. Months on the line Following the repelling of the Second Battle of Clan Wars, neither side moved forward for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months. During that time, First Lieutenant Chiafriend12 got to know the men of his unit much more so than he had known when the battle happened. He was known by most in the battalion for being very battle-hardened, but still was the new officer. A few times, he was noticed for being playing the lead in the hit group, Daciogra, which Chia tried to keep unmentionedChiafriend12 doesn't usually talk about making RSMVs to people other than friends.. Those who did make the connection often asked for autographs for their copies of whatever album that they might have had with them. Reinforcements and advancement On September 4th, reinforcements from 15th Battalion came up to lead the 16th forward. Since Chia was far from being on point of the advance, he saw no action, and barely even heard any. By nightfall though, he caught up with the men on point, who had taken moderate casualties, and emcamped far enough from the enemy camp that it was barely within view after their battle stopped. On the morning of September 5th at 0350 hours, the order was given for a surprise attack to be launched against the weery Wildernessans. The units that had been fighting around Bounty Hunter during the war had finally taken and held it on the 3rd, and started their large flanking maneuver at 0100 hours on the 5th. Chia, having known about the order before it was made generally known, was ready to go before it was given. When it was, he was one of the first men in the silent charge. On the run to the enemy camp, Chia encountered two enemy watchmen, and silently took them down with the help of other allies so that the whole enemy camp wouldn't be notified of the advance. By 0420, all of the Wildernessan defences had been taken out, and the camp was completely surrounded. The CO of the 16th was ill that day, which left the first lieutenant in command of the battalion. He ordered that everyone was to hide securely in bushes, behind hills, rocks, trees, and anything that could conseal them, and then wait until sunrise, when they would attack. Chia ordered two other crossbowmen, Sergeant Jarka Yulinious and Private Reuwnt, to stay with in a specific large bush with him which overlooked the enemy camp from a good vantage point, making it an excellent sniping point. When the sun came up by 0600 and some hostile early risers awoke and walked around the camp, Chia gave the order for a short series of archer-based attacks to be done from the hiding places inhabited earlier, eliminating the few who got up. Followed by the unsourced sniper attack, Chia unseathed his sword, and arose from his cover and sent out a signal for an advance, which reached the soldiers on the other side of the camp within a few minutes. By 0605, horns were sounded and men yelled, making the Asgarnian presence known, and waking the enemy. Most of the enhabitants of the camp left their tents unarmed and unarmored, only to see the sight of Asgarnian soldiers all around them. All of the Wildernessans surrendered, ending the war the least violently it could have been done. Parading Once back in Falador, he and a few other soldiers who made an impact on the war were paraded as heroes in the Falador Victory Parade, followed by the thousands who participated in the war that didn't make as much as an impact. After the parade, he couldn't just go back to living as he was. His forced recruitment got him into a 12-month contract, so he still had a whole nine months to go before being once again discharged. Desk job Wanting a safe and reliable job to do for the remainder of his contract, he requested that he be given a desk job to report for his battalion- which was doing some heavy replacing from the heavy casualties from the Wildernessan-Asgarnia War -, and was stationed in the White Knights' Castle. After multiple months of good work at his post, he was given a promotion to Captain in early February, 176. Renewal On June 10th of the same year, a year since he had arrived on the line at Clan Wars, he renewed his contract, signing that he would stay in service in the Asgarnian Army until May 15th, 178, in which he would then have the option of either renewing his contract, signing a new one, or leaving the service. Ambassador assignment He then continued his desk job without anything necessarily important or out of the expected until November 177, when he was minorly promoted from Captain to Captain Vice Ambassador to Misthalin, which he thought was just a faulty way to try to cover the obviously dangerous assignment. With some Misthalinians still hating Asgarnians in general, there would always be those few but deadly extremists. Chia didn't like the assignment he got- especially that he was supposed to do it for nine months straight with minimal furlough -, but he had to do it; orders were orders. By November 4th, he had arrived in Varrock and met up with the main ambassador, Gresjef. Until he was ordered to return to Falador, Chia had seen no danger, and had just been in many potentially boring international relations meetings.It was originally planned by the author that a riot and another attempted murder would take place, but that would probably make Chia scared of ever being in Varrock ever again, so the author instead wrote that it was relatively boring, as seen in the article. On August 6th, 178, he arrived with Gresjef at the Falador gates. They both went their separate ways. Gresjef was being reassigned to a secret unit with unknown objectives, and Chia went directly to the White Knights' Castle to get his paperwork filled out to be discharged, since his contract was overdue by three months. He was honorably discharged as wished, no longer having to do anything in the armed service, but the herald had a question. "Remember Daciogra?" Daciogra The herald informed Chia that he had plans of starting up the band, and was going to track the former members and ask each of them if they were interested. So far, all were asked, and many took up on the offer. He couldn't get ahold of Chia because he was in foreign territory. Chia accepted, which was the pivotal answer that started up the group. Advertisements of Daciogra's regroupment were nearly everywhere, and news of their upcoming concert, "Another Time in Blazes", hit the streets like wildfire. Though, since Daciogra was disbanded five years prior, they weren't as popular as they were before they disbanded. Another Time in Blazes .]] On September 15th, the members of the hit group met together for the first time in half a decade. Even Gigi D'Agustember came along, since he was considered a part-time member of the band. The concert was sold out, and East Ardougne Square was packed with 4,000 attendees. Since all-new vocals were used (since it was live) and the concert featured mixing by the famed Gigi D'Agustember, the show was a hit. Daciogra started to get noticed again. ''Now is the Time With a more-than-steady income back into his pockets, Chia had to start working on the group's next album, Now is the Time. The album was designed to be the greatest Daciogra release yet, so a lot of advertising and work had to be put in. Gallery Image:Bronze Star medal.jpg|Second Lieutenant Chiafriend12's awarded Bronze star for volunteering and fighting in the Kandarin Civil War. Image:Silver Star medal.jpg|First Lieutenant Chiafriend12's awarded Silver star for bringing back the, though dead, commander of the battle, and being a member of the last position to fall back in the Fourth Battle of Pest Control. Image:Purple heart.jpg|First Lieutenant Chiafriend12's awarded Purple heart for being wounded at the hands of an enemy Brawler during the Fifth Battle of Pest Control. Image:Achievement.jpg|First Lieutenant Chiafriend12's awarded Military achievement medal for two years of very meritorious service. Image:Daciogra Another Time for Music record.jpg|The 45 record release of Another Time for Music. Behind the scenes *Chiafriend12 is the username and character of the author of this article in RuneScape. *Many parts of this article are based on things Chiafriend12 has done in RuneScape. *In the fan fiction, Chiafriend12 uses a Dragon longsword, whereas in the game, Chiafriend12 the player uses a Dragon dagger (p++). *In the RSFFWiki Anniversary Awards 2008 (currently going on), this article received the following nominations: **Longest quiality article **Best hero Appearances *''RuneScape'' *''Kandarin: The Fourth Empire'' *''Blazes of Triumph'' **''The New Guy'' (First fan fiction appearance) **''A Wrong Patrol'' References and notes See also *16th Asgarnian Battalion *Asgarnian Army *Balo *Chiagon *Da-Chia platoon *Daciogra *Gresjef *Jarka Yulinious *Reuwnt *Rondorer *Selenius External links * *[[runescape:User:Chiafriend12|User:Chiafriend12 on the RuneScape Wiki]] Category:Runiverse Category:Golathian alternate Runiverse Category:Blazes of Triumph Category:Story characters